timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Svcs 900 to 927
Service 900 Introduced on 19 May 1985, as a feeder service between Woodlands interchange and Woodlands St 13. On Sunday 4 February 1996, amended to loop at Woodlands Checkpoint terminus from Woodlands Regional interchange. On Sunday 14 July 1996, merged with service 901 to become Intra-town service 911. In 1999, re-introduced as feeder service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Woodlands Dr 14. No route change. On 26th June 2006, another variant of Service 900, known as Service 900A, was introduced to serve Champions Way. It operates on selected timings. No operation on Saturdays, Sundays & Public Holidays. On 2nd Jan 2008, Service 900A calls at two new bus stops in conjunction with the commencement of Innova Primary School Service 901 Introduced on 4 January 1988, as a feeder service between Woodlands interchange and Woodlands St 81. In 1993, extended to ply Ave 7, St 83, Ave 4 and St 82. On 4th Feb 1996, amended to call at Woodlands Regional Interchange instead of Woodlands Town Ctr. Service 904 was then introduced to cover the deleted sectors of Service 901 between Woodlands Regional Interchange to Woodlands Town Ctr (Loop). On Sunday 14 July 1996, merged with service 900 to become Intra-town service 911. In 1999, re-introduced as feeder service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Woodlands Dr 16. No route change. Service 902 Introduced on 12 March 1989 as a feeder service between Woodlands Interchange and Woodlands St 32. On Sunday 4 February 1996, amended to loop at Woodlands St 41 from Woodlands Regional Interchange, skipping Woodlands Ave 1 (Blk 306) and Woodlands St 32 (Bet Blks 324/325) with the re-routing. On 10th November 1996, merged with service 905 to become Intra-town service 912. On 17th April 2006, re-introduced as morning peak one-directional feeder service from Woodlands Regional Interchange to Woodlands Ave 9 (Republic Polytechnic). Service 903 Re-numbered from service 372 on Sunday 4 February 1996. Feeder service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Woodlands Centre Rd. No route change. Service 904 Split from service 901 on Sunday 4 February 1996. Feeder service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Woodlands Checkpoint terminus. On 10th November 1996, merged with service 906 to become Intra-town service 913. Re-introduced on 18 August 2013 under the LTA's Bus Service Enhancement Programme (BSEP), this service plies between Woodlands Regional Interchange and Woodlands Crescent. Service 905 Introduced in 1996. Feeder service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Woodlands Dr 50. On 10th November 1996, merged with service 902 to become Intra-town service 912. Service 906 Introduced in 1996. Feeder service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Woodlands Circle. On 10th November 1996, merged with service 904 to become Intra-town service 913. Service 911 Merged from services 900 and 901 on 10th November 1996. Intra-town service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Woodlands St 82/Checkpoint terminus. In 2001, amended to ply St 82, Ave 4, St 83 and Ave 7 in both directions. In Mar 2003, this service was amended to Woodlands Ctr Rd, skipping Woodlands Checkpoint Terminus. Service 912 Merged from services 902 and 905 on 10th November 1996. Intra-town service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Woodlands Dr 50/Checkpoint terminus. In 1997, extended to loop at Admiralty MRT station via Ring Rd. In Mar 2003, this service was amended to Woodlands Ctr Rd, skipping Woodlands Checkpoint Terminus. During the first few months after the closure of Woodlands Checkpoint Terminus, passengers will have to alight at Marsiling Rd (near Woodlands Ctr Rd) in order to continue the trip from Woodlands Ctr Rd. Service 913 Merged from services 904 and 906 on 10th November 1996. Intra-town service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Woodlands Circle/Checkpoint terminus. In Mar 2003, this service was amended to Woodlands Ctr Rd, skipping Woodlands Checkpoint Terminus. Service 920 Introduced on Sunday 28 Mar 2000. Feeder service between Bukit Panjang interchange and Bangkit Rd. On Sunday 29 May 2005, amended to ply Senja Rd and Senja Link. Route to be amended on 16 Dec 2012 to make way for the new Bukit Panjang Integrated Transport Hub. Service 921 Re-numbered from service 343 on Sunday 28 March 2000. Feeder service between Bukit Panjang interchange and Petir Rd (end). On Sunday 18 June 2006, merged with services 700 and 700A and withdrawn. Service 922 Introduced on Sunday 23 April 2006. Feeder service between Bukit Panjang Interchange and Segar Rd. Route to be amended on 16 Dec 2012 to make way for the new Bukit Panjang Integrated Transport Hub. Service 925 Merged from 204 and 208 on 6th April 1986. Its route was from Woodlands Int to Sungei Kadut Ave (Loop) and charges as a flat fare service of 60c. On 4th Feb 1996, Service 925 was extended to Woodlands Reg Int and on 10th March 1996, its route was extended to Choa Chu Kang Int, making it a bi-directional trunk service. From Sunday 15 July 2007, will serve a new pair of bus stops outside and opposite Northvale Condominium along Choa Chu Kang Drive. Sv 925 plies between Woodlands Regional Int and Sungei Buloh Nature Park on Sundays and Public Holidays. On 17th July 2005, extended to Lim Chu Kang Road (Loop) via Neo Tiew Cres, Neo Tiew Rd, Lim Chu Kang Rd, Lim Chu Kang Lane 3 & back to Neo Tiew Rd. Amended back to loop at Sungei Buloh Nature Park on Sunday, 11 March 2007. Service 926 Loop service between Woodlands Interchange and Mandai Lake Rd on Suns and PHs. Charged flat fare of 70 cents. In 1994, converted to FAC service and charged flat fare of $1. On Sunday 4 February 1996, amended to Woodlands Regional Interchange. On Sunday 3 June 2007, Adult fares are revised from $1.05(ez-link)/$1.30(cash) to $1.40. Service 927 Introduced in 1995. Loop service between Mandai Lake Rd and Mandai Rd (near junction with BKE). In 1996, extended to Choa Chu Kang interchange. In Dec 1999, amended to ply KJE, Woodlands Rd and Mandai Rd instead of Choa Chu Kang Dr, Teck Whye Ave, Choa Chu Kang Rd, Bukit Panjang Rd and BKE. From Sunday 15 July 2007, will serve a new pair of bus stops outside and opposite Northvale Condominium along Choa Chu Kang Drive. Category:Buses